swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Vodo-Siosk Baas
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual Affiliations: The Jedi As the Jedi Watchman of Dantooine, Master Baas spends much of his time on the planet and trains multiple apprentices at a time. His strongest apprentice, however, is a young pupil named Exar Kun. Kun's skill with a Lightsaber is so great that he claimed victory over his master many times when they sparred together. Growing restless with Master Baas's instruction, Kun believes that he can become an even mightier Jedi by learning more about The Dark Side of The Force, but Baas would only teach him so much. Desperate to discover more, Kun ventures to Dxun and enters the tomb of Freedon Nadd. The dark spirit of Freedon Nadd directs Exar Kun to travel to Korriban, where Nadd attacks Kun and shatters every bone in his body. At that point, Baas feels Kun's pain through The Force and stretches out to aid him, but he is also attacked by Nadd and prevented from assisting his apprentice. Experiencing Exar Kun's descent to The Dark Side gives Baas a unique understanding on the balance of The Force. When Nomi Sunrider and Cay Qel-Droma request to lead the mission to rescue Ulic Qel-Droma from The Krath during The Great Sith War, Baas warns against taking such action, but the request is granted by the Jedi Assembly. Despite the task force's efforts, Ulic is not extracted until after he leads The Krath and their Mandalorian warrior allies in an assault aimed at the heart of the Republic. When the former Jedi is captured and put on trial for his crimes, Exar Kun interrupts the proceedings and challenges Baas in combat- a duel that costs Master Baas his life. Vodo-Siosk Baas Encounters Jedi Master Vodo-Siosk Baas typically spends his time between Dantooine and Ossus, keeping in touch with the students with which he has been charged and the rest of The Jedi Order. His growing knowledge of The Force, particularly the subtle temptations of The Dark Side, can prove to be a useful resource for heroes seeking wisdom. Vodo-Siosk Baas Statistics (CL 15) Medium Krevaaki Jedi 8/Jedi Knight 4/Jedi Master 3 Destiny Points: 1; Force Points: 7, Strong in the Force Initiative: '''+9; '''Senses: Improved Sense Force (Can Sense Force as a Move Action), Use the Force: +13 Languages: Basic, Kreva, Tchuukthese Defenses Reflex Defense: 31 (Flat-Footed: 29), Fortitude Defense: 30, Will Defense: 30; [[Acrobatic Recovery|'Acrobatic Recovery']], Resist the Dark Side Hit Points: 112, Damage Threshold: 30; Damage Reduction 10, Force Fortification Immune: Fear effects Offense Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: Quarterstaff +20 (1d6+7) Melee: Quarterstaff +18 (2d6+7) with Rapid Strike Melee: Quarterstaff +18 (1d6+7) and Quarterstaff +18 (1d6+7) Melee: Quarterstaff +16 (2d6+7) and Quarterstaff +16 (2d6+7) with Rapid Strike Ranged: By Weapon +17 Base Attack Bonus: +15, Grab: '''+19 '''Attack Options: Rapid Strike, Weapon Finesse Special Actions: Battle Meditation, Combat Reflexes, Melee Defense, Serenity, [[Visions|'Visions']] Force Power Suite (Use the Force +13): Battle Strike, Farseeing, Force Slam, Move Object, Sever Force, ''Surge'' Force Secrets: Distant Power, Quicken Power Force Techniques: Force Power Mastery (''Farseeing''), Improved Sense Force Species Traits (Krevaaki): Carapace (+1 Reflex, +1 Fortitude), Stoic, Grasping Tentacles Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 11, Dexterity 15, Constitution 13, Intelligence 13, Wisdom 14, Charisma 13 'Talents: Acrobatic Recovery, Battle Meditation, Damage Reduction 10, Dark Side Sense, Force Fortification, Force Perception, Resist the Dark Side, Visions Feats: Combat Reflexes, Dual Weapon Mastery I, Dual Weapon Mastery II, Force Sensitivity, Force Training (2), Melee Defense, Rapid Strike, Strong in the Force, Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus (Simple Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Acrobatics +14, Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +13, Use the Force +13 (May substitute for Perception checks; may reroll to Sense Force of target with a Dark Side Score of 1+, may keep better result) Possessions: Quarterstaff, Jedi Robes Category:Krevaaki